1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rocking apparatus, more particularly to a rocking apparatus that is capable of moving forward and bouncing up-and-down simultaneous with the control of direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rocking apparatus, such as a wooden rocking horse, comprises a user support body mounted on a pair of rocker arms. Rocking movement of the apparatus results whenever a child seated on the user support body shifts his body weight. Because the movement of this apparatus is limited only to rocking movement, an older child playing with this apparatus will become bored easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,455 discloses a rocking apparatus which permits rocking movement in any direction. The rocking apparatus includes a seating assembly and a base assembly which comprises two diagonally disposed rocking members crossed at a median point of the rocking apparatus. The movement of this apparatus is also limited only to rocking movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,338 discloses a riding toy mechanism which incorporates coil springs to generate presumably vertical reciprocating movement of the user support body. Due to the unpredictable reaction of the coil springs when the child shifts his weight, a feeling of instability arises and the child is easily overwhelmed with fear and insecurity. Note that the child has to exert a greater amount of force to control the movement of the user support body because the direction of the coil springs cannot be controlled easily, thereby easily tiring the child. In addition, the coil springs are unable to provide the user support body with a forward lunging movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,763 discloses a wheeled rocker toy which comprises a rider supporting body supported on a pair of spaced, opposed rockers. The rider supporting body has forward and rearward wheels mounted rotatably thereon. The forward wheel contacts the floor upon forward rocking movement to permit the toy to move forward. The rearward wheel prevents rearward tipping of the toy. Note that, although this toy is capable of both forward and rocking movement, it is incapable of vertical reciprocating movement. Furthermore, no means is provided to control the direction of movement of the toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,856 also discloses a rocking toy which is capable of both forward and rocking movements. The rocking toy is provided with a buffer assembly which includes a wheeled axle that engages selectively the front portions of rocker arms to prevent frontward tipping of the rocking toy during use and to permit forward movement of the toy along the floor. As with the previously described rocker toy, this rocking toy is not capable of vertical reciprocating movement and is not provided with means for controlling the direction of movement of the toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,402 discloses a wooden rocking horse which is provided with pedals that are manipulated so as to permit rocking movement of the horse, forward movement of the horse, or so as to change slightly the direction of movement of the same. This horse is not capable of vertical reciprocating movement, and the moving direction of the horse cannot be controlled easily and precisely.